Heaven 'n' Hell
by Ayu.and.Rebi
Summary: Eine kleine Liebesgeschichte zwischen einem Engel und einem Dämon. Wer mehr wissen will, sollte einfach mal reinlesen g
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Heaven'n'Hell  
Teile: 1/mal sehen  
Autoren: Ayu und Rebi  
Email: ayurebigmx.de  
Genre: AU, Shounen-Ai, Fantasy  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing? x ?  
Disclaimer: nichts gehört uns, außer die Idee vielleicht gg  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai/Slash  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Inhalt: wird nich verraten /kommt noch…

* * *

_**Prolog - the peace-offering**_

Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon unter einem der Hohen Engel arbeitete, aber so etwas hatte er nun wirklich nicht erlebt. Der Himmel wollte tatsächlich einen Friedenspakt mit der Unterwelt schließen. Und ausgerechnet er musste diese Nachricht überbringen. Er hörte noch die Worte des Oberen Engels.  
"Du schaffst das schon, Harry. Du hast viele Qualitäten. Eine Aufgabe wie diese ist wie geschaffen für Dich."  
Sie schienen zu vergessen, dass er noch nie etwas mit Dämonen zu tun gehabt hatte. Er hatte ja noch nicht mal welche gesehen.  
Frustriert schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf und spielte mit der Schriftrolle, als er sich immer mehr seinem Ziel näherte.

Hingegen allem, was die Menschen glauben, waren der Himmel und die Unterwelt nicht etwa durch die Erde getrennt. Die Erde war so etwas wie die dritte Seite des Ganzen, in das beide Weltenbewohner konnten. Doch Himmel und Unterwelt waren durch den Fluss des Lebens getrennt. Ein sehr klarer, breiter Fluss, in dessen Mitte eine kleine Insel war, auf der sich Engel und Dämonen treffen konnten, wenn sie etwas zu klären hatten.

-----

Und genau zu dieser Insel war nun auch Draco unterwegs. Er hatte vom Oberteufel persönlich den Auftrag bekommen, dort eine Schriftrolle abzuholen.

Auf der einen Seite hatte er überhaupt keine Lust dort hin zu gehen und einem dieser Kleider-Träger zu begegnen. Doch auf der anderen Seite war er auch verdammt neugierig und genau das war allein der Grund, warum er selbst ging und nicht einen seiner Untergebenen dahin schickte.

Von weitem sah er bereits den Fluss funkeln.

-----

Harry breitete seine Flügel aus und flog zu der Insel herüber. Sie war irgendwie ganz anders, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie war mit viel grün besetzt und es gab mehrere Sitzmöglichkeiten in Form von Bänken. Allerdings fielen dem Schwarzhaarigen erst einmal die Schaukeln auf.  
Die Oberengel schimpften ihn immer als Kind, da er Schaukeln einfach liebte. Es war ein anderes Gefühl als Fliegen. Es war irgendwie eine andere Form der Freiheit. Grinsend steckte er die Schriftrolle weg, band sich seine langen Haare zusammen und setzte sich auf eine der Schaukeln. Er schwang leicht hin und her, während er auf den Botschafter der Unterwelt wartete.

-----

Je näher Draco der Insel kam, desto aufgeregter war er. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr für ihn, da der Engel bereits auf der Insel auf ihn wartete.  
Doch... was tat er da? Er schaukelte?  
Der Dämon lachte in sich hinein. Irgendwie hatte er immer den Verdacht gehabt, dass Engel so etwas wie Kinder waren und das hatte sich ja nun bestätigt.  
Mit einem Grinsen landete er auf dem weichen Gras direkt vor dem Engel mit den schwarzen Haaren und blickte ihn an.  
Irgendwie hatte dieser Engel etwas Faszinierendes an sich.  
"Bist du der Engel mit der Botschaft?", fragte er und ließ seine schwarzen Flügel verschwinden.

Der Dunkelhaarige stoppte, als der Dämon vor ihm landete. Er hatte schulterlange, blonde Haare und scheinbar aus flüssigem Silber bestehende Augen.  
Nachdem Harry ihn sich genau angesehen hatte nickte er.  
"Ja der bin ich wohl. Und ich nehme an, dass du dann derjenige bist, dem ich die Botschaft geben soll?" antwortete er leise und fing wieder leicht an zu schaukeln. Irgendwie hatte er sich sein Gegenüber aufregender vorgestellt, auch wenn er sagen musste, dass er nicht schlecht aussah.  
Draco nickte, betrachtete sein Gegenüber und fand, dass er etwas Außergewöhnliches hatte. Die grünen Augen funkelten wie Edelsteine und hatten etwas Mystisches an sich.  
"Wartest du schon lange?", wollte er wissen und setzte sich auf eine der Bänke, schlug die Beine übereinander.  
Er hatte sich Engel immer anders vorgestellt. In seiner Fantasie waren sie immer blond mit lockigen Haaren und leuchtenden blauen Augen.  
"Nein... ich bin auch gerade erst gekommen." erwiderte Harry und schaukelte nun etwas höher. "Aber es wäre auch nicht schlimm gewesen..."  
Der schwarzhaarige Engel schwieg einen Moment und sah zu dem Dämonen. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ehe er weiter sprach.  
"Wirst du sehr bald wieder zurück erwartet?"

Harry selbst hatte keine Lust allzu bald zurück zu gehen und sich wieder dem normalen Alltagsleben im Himmel zu widmen, auch wenn er das musste. Doch es langweilte ihn einfach. Er wurde momentan ja nicht einmal mehr auf die Erde geschickt, sondern durfte immer nur irgendwelche langweiligen Dinge erledigen, oder Schreibarbeit leisten.  
Es konnte sich vermutlich keiner vorstellen, wie viel Papierkram bei einem hohen Engel zustande kam. Und er hasste es.  
Somit hoffte er nun inständig, dass sein Gegenüber nicht so schnell vermisst werden würde.  
"Na ja... Voldemort sagte zwar, ich solle mich beeilen, aber er kann ruhig noch etwas warten.", grinste er und lehnte sich zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
Irgendwie war die Luft hier besser als unten in der Unterwelt und entspannend fand er die Gegenwart des anderen auch. Warum das so war, das konnte er sich natürlich nicht erklären, aber er wollte auch irgendwie keine Erklärung dafür haben.  
"Das ist gut" meinte er erleichtert und schaukelte weiter. Er liebte dieses Gefühl einfach und versuchte es bis zum Ende auszukosten. Im Himmel würde Dumbledore ihm nur wieder vorwerfen, dass er zu kindisch sei und dass er ernsthafter an seine Aufgaben gehen sollte. Immerhin wäre das wichtig...  
/bla bla bla/ dachte der Engel frustriert und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nie konnte er mal ein bisschen Spaß haben.

Nach einer Weile setzte sich der Blonde wieder aufrecht hin. "Warum fragst du?"  
Als er die Frage hörte, blickte er verwirrt auf und sah den anderen an. "Oh... weil solange du hier bist, muss ich auch noch nicht allzu bald zurück. Hab keine Lust"  
Der Dämon grinste. "Geht mir genauso..." meinte er und streckte sich.  
"Lust mit auf die Erde zu kommen?", fragte er nach einer Weile. "Ein paar Menschen erschrecken."

Harry überlegte einen Moment und sprang dann kichernd von der Schaukel. "Aber sicher doch. Das könnte interessant werden."  
Dann zog ich die Pergamentrolle aus meiner Tasche und hielt sie ihm hin. Soll ich sie dir jetzt geben oder später?"  
"Am besten jetzt gleich.", erwiderte Draco und nahm die Pergamentrolle, hielt sie zwischen beiden Händen und blickte sie an.  
"Sogar versiegelt... Traut euer großer Gott uns nicht?", fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Wichtige Dinge werden immer versiegelt, da sie nur vom Empfänger selbst gelesen werden sollten. Ich bin es schon so gewöhnt, versiegelte Dokumente mit mir herumzutragen, dass ich jedes Mal schon fast angst bekomme, wenn es mal nicht so ist" erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige grinsend.

Als der Dämon das hörte, musste er laut lachen. "Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort", grinste er und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Ich bin übrigens Draco. Und wie heißt du?"  
"Harry" erwiderte er, als er die Hand des Blonden schüttelte. "Freut mich.. Aber ich muss sagen, dass ich mir Dämonen irgendwie... anders vorgestellt."  
"Mit roten Haaren und Hörnern und Schwänzen?", fragte Draco kichernd und lachte bei der Vorstellung. "Nein, so sind wir nicht..."  
"Nein nicht ganz" kicherte Harry. "Nur irgendwie... aufregender."

Sofort verzog er das Gesicht, grummelte leise. "Aufregender also... Bin ich dir nicht aufregend genug?", fauchte Draco leise, hatte dies als persönlichen Angriff gesehen und war nun beleidigt.  
"Ich glaube, das mit dem Trip auf die Erde vergessen wir lieber.", meinte er und ließ seine Flügel mit einem 'Flapp' erscheinen, sah der schwarzen Feder zu, die sich aus einem Flügel gelöst hatte und nun langsam zum Boden schwebte.

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt" antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und hob eine Augenbraue, während er den Anderen verwirrt betrachtete. Er konnte sich diese Schwankung nun wirklich nicht erklären, zuckte aber lediglich mit den Schultern und ließ seine Flügel ebenfalls erscheinen.  
"Wie du meinst... Dann nehme ich an, dass dieses Treffen beendet ist" war alles, was er noch sagte, ehe er sich bleicht vom Boden abstieß und los flog.

Der Dämon seufzte leise, flog dann auch wieder zurück in die Unterwelt und überbrachte Voldemort das Pergament, zog sich schließlich in seine Gemächer zurück.

Was keiner der Beiden bemerkt hatte, waren die beiden Federn, eine weiße und eine schwarze, die übereinander lagen und ein Zeichen setzten, dass erst viel später gesehen werden sollte.

_**Ende Prolog**_


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Heaven'n'Hell  
Teile: 2/mal sehen  
Autoren: Ayu und Rebi  
Email: ayurebigmx.de  
Genre: AU, Shounen-Ai, Fantasy  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing? x ?  
Disclaimer: nichts gehört uns, außer die Idee vielleicht gg  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai/Slash  
Archiv:  
Inhalt: wird nich verraten

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

* * *

_**Chapter 01 - meet again or conflicts**_

Selbst am nächsten Tage dachte Draco immer noch über diese Begegnung mit diesem Engel nach. Er wusste nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte, aber er war wirklich verletzt worden. War er denn nicht aufregend genug? Was musste er machen, damit er aufregender wurde?  
Alle, die er kannte, sagten ihm, dass er aufregend war...

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf, versuchte diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Warum dachte er überhaupt über einen Engel nach. Diese Kleid-Träger waren ihm doch vorher auch immer egal gewesen, solange sie ihn in Frieden gelassen hatten.

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür und einer seiner Untergebenen erschien in der Tür.  
"Sir, Voldemort möchte euch gern sehen", meinte dieser.  
"In Ordnung. Sag ihm, dass ich gleich komme", erwiderte Draco und ließ den Kopf auf das Kopfkissen sinken.  
"Sehr wohl", antwortete der Dämon und ging wieder.

Nachdem der Untergebene verschwunden war räkelte er sich auf dem Bett, auf welchem er schon die ganze Zeit lag und starrte an die Zimmerdecke, stand dann auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Voldemort.

----

Harry seufzte zufrieden, als er es endlich geschafft hatte den ganzen Papierkram zu erledigen. Direkt nachdem er zurückgekommen war, hatte Dumbledore ihn direkt zu sich rufen lassen. Er war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, dass er sich so viel Zeit gelassen hatte. Aber Harry hatte auch keine Lust, sein Handeln vor dem Oberen Engel zu rechtfertigen.

Nun, da er fertig war, lehnte er sich zurück und dachte noch einmal über die gestrige Begegnung mit dem Dämon nach. Irgendwie hatte er ihn schon ziemlich interessant gefunden, aber seine Reaktionen konnte er nicht wirklich nachvollziehbar. Der Andere wirkte irgendwie viel ernster und erwachsener als er selbst. Und irgendwie beneidete der Schwarzhaarige den Dämonen dafür. Wenn er nur auch etwas erwachsener sein könnte, dann hätte er hier wohl wesentlich weniger Probleme, aber er konnte und wollte es einfach nicht. Er hatte schließlich nie die Möglichkeit gehabt sich wirklich etwas auszutoben, sondern war schon sehr früh immer mit Arbeiten überhäuft wurden, während sich andere Engel um wesentlich interessantere Dinge kümmern konnten.  
Irgendwie hoffte er, dass er den Blonden noch einmal wieder sehen würde.

Erneut seufzte er leise und bemerkte den Botenengel, der vor ihm stand und ihn nervös ansah.  
"Ja?" fragte er resigniert. Im Stillen fragte er sich, was man nun wieder von ihm wollte.  
"Dumbledore wünscht Sie sofort zu sehen" erwiderte der Junge hastig und verschwand.  
Harry erhob sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, der ihn streng ansah.  
"Ich erwarte heute eine Antwort von Voldemort. Geh und sie nach, ob jemand da ist. Wenn nicht, dann warte dort" weiß er den Schwarzhaarigen an, der nickte und sich sofort auf den Weg machte.

----

Es dauerte nicht lange und Draco hatte die kleine Insel erreicht, setzte sich dort auf eine der Bänke und wartete, schloss die Augen.  
Wieder holten ihn die Gedanken an den gestrigen Tag ein.  
Ihm wollte nicht klar werden, warum dieser Engel unbedingt etwas Aufregendes haben wollte?  
Wieder versuchte Draco den Gedanken weg zu schieben, bis es ihm schließlich gelang.

Dennoch dachte er über diesen Engel nach, sah ihn vor seinen geschlossenen Augen vor sich und lächelte sanft. Nie hatte er gehört, dass Engel süß waren, doch dieser war ganz offensichtlich einer der süßen Sorte.  
Diese grünen, wunderschönen Augen und die langen, schwarzen Haare hatten es ihm angetan. Dazu noch diese wunderschönen weißen Flügel, die ihn so sicher trugen.

----

Als Harry auf der Insel landete, blickte er sich direkt um. Als erstes blieb sein Blick an der Schaukel hängen, aber er wusste, dass er heute sicher keine Zeit dazu haben würde sie zu benutzen, also blickte er sich weiter um und entdeckte den Blonden schließlich. Lautlos ging er auf ihn zu ihn ließ dabei seine Flügel verschwinden. Harry freute sich wirklich, dass der Andere hier war.

Nachdem er bei ihm angekommen war, musterte er ihn einen Augenblick und sein Herz beschleunigte sich ein paar Takte, als er das Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht sah. Er konnte sich nicht genau vorstellen, warum dies so war, aber er wusste, dass er gerne mehr über diesen Dämonen erfahren wollte.  
Ein grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und fröhlich quietschend fiel er dem Dämonen um den Hals, der daraufhin von der Bank fiel.  
"Hast du mich vermisst?"  
Vollkommen überrumpelt krallte sich Draco an den anderen, kam dann auf dem weichen Boden auf und sah den anderen an. "Was soll das?", fragte er, war vollkommen verwirrt.  
Dennoch konnte er den Gedanken nicht vertreiben, wie süß dieser Engel in diesem Moment aussah.  
Harry lachte leise und löste sich von dem Blonden.  
"Ich begrüße dich lediglich" meinte er gut gelaunt und erhob sich. "Du bist wirklich viel zu verspannt. Versuch mal etwas... entspannter zu werden"  
Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wurde noch breiter und er ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.  
"Ich nehme an, dass Voldi dich geschickt hat, ja? Nachricht dabei oder nix?"  
"Ich bevorzuge die weniger stürmischen Begrüßungen.", meinte ich nur, stand auf und strafte die Schultern. "Und außerdem bin ich entspannt. Jedenfalls entspannt genug." knurrte er leise und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank.  
"Und ich weiß nicht, ob du es verstanden hast. _Er_ heißt _Voldemort_ und nicht _Voldi_. Und ja, ich habe die Nachricht dabei. Zum Vergnügen bin ich hier jedenfalls nicht.", murrte er und zog das Pergament aus der Umhängetasche, hielt es ihm hin.  
Der schwarzhaarige Engel hob eine Augenbraue und nahm das Pergament entgegen. /Entspannt... das glaubt er ja wohl selber nicht... Also wenn das Entspannt ist, dann will ich ja nicht wissen, wie er sonst ist./  
"Gut... wie du meinst. Und dann eben _Voldemort_" Er betonte dieses Wort extra und verdrehte die Augen. Dann stand er auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn das dann alles war, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen."  
Leicht überrascht über diese Wandlung sah Draco den anderen an, lächelte dann ganz leicht. "Nein, das war's noch nicht.", meinte er, nahm die hand des anderen und zog ihn zu sich, hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen und löste sich dann wieder von ihm.  
"Als kleine strafe dafür, dass du mich so umgehauen hast.", hauchte er, zeigte seine Flügel und erhob sich in die Lüfte.

Geschockt blickte Harry dem Anderen nach und hob verwirrt und wie in Trance eine Hand zu seinen Lippen. Dann weiteten sich seine Augen, als er realisierte, was da gerade passiert war. Ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihm und er lief rot an.  
"Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott... er hat mich _geküsst_" murmelte er vor sich hin, als er langsam wieder aufstand, seine Flügel erscheinen ließ und sich auf den Weg zurück machte.

----

Kaum war der Schwarzhaarige angekommen, eilte er zu Dumbledore und überbrachte ihm die Schriftrolle. Dann entschuldigte er sich schnell und verschwand in seinen Gemächern. Momentan konnte es ihm herzlich egal, welche Arbeiten eigentlich noch auf ihn warteten. Alles was in seinem Kopf herumspukte, war der blonde Dämon und der Kuss, den dieser ihm gegeben hatte.

----

Schmunzelnd flog Draco zurück, gab Voldemort kurz bescheid, dass er den Auftrag erledigt hätte und verzog sich dann in seine Gemächer.  
Während er weg war, hatten einige Diener ein paar Pergamente vorbei gebracht, die nun auf dem Schreibtisch lagen und bearbeitet werden mussten, doch dazu hatte er jetzt keine Lust.  
Viel lieber dachte er über diesen Engel nach, der so überhaupt nichts wusste und so perplex nach diesem kleinen Küsschen gewesen war.  
Es war wirklich zu süß mit anzusehen wie verwirrt er danach gewesen war.

----

Seufzend drehte Harry sich auf den Bauch und drückte eines der Kissen an sich. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum der Blonde das getan hatte. Doch am meisten verwunderte ihn seine eigene Reaktion. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm dieser Kuss - auch wenn er kurz war - sehr gefallen hatte und er es schon fast bereut hatte, dass der Dämon danach einfach verschwunden war. Eigentlich gehörte er nicht zu den Personen, die so etwas einfach mit sich machen ließen. Und das letzte und einige Mal, dass er zuvor geküsst wurde, hatte ihm alles andere als gefallen.  
/Mist... jetzt kann ich nicht mal mehr aufhören daran zu denken/ schimpfte er in Gedanken und setzte sich auf. /Ich sollte das wirklich lassen. Das ist kindisch, unverantwortlich und absolut lächerlich. Außerdem hatte es wahrscheinlich eh nichts zu bedeuten. Also sollte ich gar nicht erst anfangen, da irgendetwas reinzuinterpretieren/

Nun doch etwas frustriert von sich selbst, stand er auf und beschloss etwas zur Erde zu fliegen. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja dort etwas ablenken. Nachdenklich stellte er sich vor den Schrank und überlegte, was er anziehen sollte und ob er als Frau der als Mann gehen sollte.

Manchmal war es wirklich vorteile, dass er als Engel mehr oder weniger geschlechtslos war. Wie alle anderen Engel auch, hatte er zwar eine geborene Form, die eher auf ein Geschlecht hinwies, aber war in der Grundform geschlechtslos. Jedoch war es so, dass jeder Engel - und so weit er informiert war, was es bei Dämonen ähnlich - beide Geschlechter wählen konnte und sich immer für eines entscheiden könnte. Wenn er also beschloss, als Frau zu gehen, dann würde sein Körper zu dem einer Frau werden. Bei einer Entscheidung zu einem Mann zu werden, war dies natürlich genauso. Jedoch musste er dieses Geschlecht nie beibehalten, sondern konnte es jederzeit ablegen, was bedeutete, dass er zu seiner Grundform zurückkehrte.

Nach langen Überlegungen entschied er sich heute Abend als Frau wegzugehen, woraufhin sein Körper sich auch sofort umwandelte. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er sich für ein Outfit entschieden hatte. Viele würden sagen, dass es etwas sehr untypisches war, doch er mochte die Farbe schwarz und somit gehörte sie auch zu den Farben, die er gerne anzog, wenn er wegging. Und so auch heute. Er hatte sich dafür entschieden, schwarze Overknees, einen grau-karierten Minirock und eine Schwarze Bluse anzuziehen. Seine Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und er trug schwarz-blaue Schnürstiefel. Zu guter letzt legte er noch etwas Make-up auf, ehe er sich auf den Weg zur Erde machte.

----

Einige Zeit blieb Draco einfach auf dem Bett liegen, lächelte vor sich hin und dachte einfach nur an Harry, diesen süßen Engel, den er gern wieder sehen wollte. Vielleicht ging sein Traum ja auch in Erfüllung...

Irgendwann wurde es ihm dann aber doch zu langweilig, einfach nur im Bett zu liegen und seinen Träumen nachzujagen, und überlegte sich, was er tun könnte, entschied sich dafür in die Menschenwelt zu gehen und einen drauf zu machen.  
Grinsend ging er zu seinem Schrank, an dessen Mitteltür ein Spiegel eingelassen war und betrachtete sich. Lange dauerte es nicht, bis er sich entschlossen hatte, als Mann zu gehen.

Man musste nämlich wissen, dass es sich bei Dämonen genauso verhielt wie bei den Engeln. Sie konnten sich genauso wie Engel entscheiden, ob sie als Mann oder als Frau durch die Welt wandern wollten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er die richtigen Klamotten - eine enge Lederhose in schwarz, dazu ein grünes, enges Top - gefunden hatte und zog sich um. Die Haare wurden mit etwas Haarspray nach hinten gebändigt, ehe er sich noch einmal im Spiegel betrachtete und grinste. So gefiel er sich und leise schlich er sich aus der Festung und machte sich auf den Weg in die Menschenwelt.

Dort angekommen ging er in seine Lieblingsbar, setzte sich dort an den Tresen und bestellte sich einen Drink.

----

Harry hatte sich in eine kleine, gemütliche Bar ausgesucht und sich dort erstmal an den Tresen gesetzt. Er hatte sich umgesehen und schon innerlich beschlossen von nun an vielleicht öfter hier her zu kommen. Es gab ein paar Tische und Sitzecken, in die man sich zurückziehen konnte, wenn man nicht alleine hier war, oder einfach seine Ruhe haben wollte. Außerdem hatten sie eine kleine Tanzfläche, die zu dieser Zeit schon gut gefüllt war und die Musik die hier lief gefiel ihm eigentlich auch recht gut.

Lächelnd bestellte er sich einen Cocktail, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er weg ging und sah sich amüsiert um. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sich jemand zu ihm gesellt hatte.  
Es amüsierte Harry immer wieder, wie schnell er doch angesprochen wurde, wenn er sich in seiner weiblichen Form befand. Gut, in seiner männlichen Form stand es auch nicht schlecht, aber er hatte schnell feststellen müssen, dass die weiblichen Wesen wesentlich nerviger sein konnten und ihn eigentlich meist eh nicht interessierten.  
Scheinbar interessiert unterhielt er sich mit den Kerl, allerdings wurde ihm sehr schnell klar, dass dieser scheinbar eh nur versuchte, ihn irgendwie dazu zu bekommen mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen. Etwas was er nie tat. Also sah er sich weiter um in der Hoffnung jemanden zu finden, der irgendwie mehr sein Typ war, als der Mann vor ihm.

Doch als er plötzlich eine starke, bekannte Aura verspürte stoppte er. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich nach der Person umdrehen sollte oder nicht, aber es war ihm klar, dass es der blonde Dämon war, der die Bar gerade betreten hatte.

Auch Draco hatte die Aura vernommen, wollte aber nicht darüber nachdenken und nippte weiter an seinem Drink, als es ein paar Meter neben sich lauter wurde, der süße Engel von einem leicht angetrunkenen älteren Mann angemacht wurde, was dieser wohl nicht wollte.

Unauffällig beobachtete er die beiden, stand dann auf, als der Typ Harry an die Wäsche wollte und ging zu ihnen hinüber.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber Sie haben doch gehört, dass die Dame das nicht möchte. Also lassen Sie bitte Ihre Finger von ihr." meinte Draco höflich und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
Sofort wurde er angemault: "Halten Sie sich da raus! Das geht Sie einen feuchten Kehricht an! Das Mädel gehört mir und ich mache mit ihr, was ich will.", raunzte er und zog Harry zu sich, versuchte ihn zu küssen.  
Der blonde zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schüttelte dann den Kopf und zog Harry sanft zu sich, hielt ihn fest. "Es tut mir Leid für Sie, aber die junge Dame ist meine Verabredung. Und wenn Sie sie nicht augenblicklich in Ruhe lassen, dann setzt's was!", schnarrte ich nun, sah Harry an und zwinkerte ihm unauffällig zu.

Harry seufzte erleichtert, als er in eine Umarmung gezogen würde. Normalerweise wäre er vermutlich ausgerastet, aber die Aura des Dämonen beruhigte ihn sehr.  
Lächelnd drehte er sich in der Umarmung um und schlag seine Arme um den Hals des Blonden.  
"Dray... Da bist du ja endlich. Ich dachte schon du versetzt mich" erwiderte ich gespielt schmollend und kuschelte mich leicht an ihn. Dann sah ich zu dem Mann und hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Hören Sie mal. Wenn ich nein sage, meine ich nein. Und außerdem gehöre ich nur mir uns sonst niemandem, klar?" fauchte ich ihn an und sah dann wieder zu Draco, denn ich zuckersüß anlächelte.  
"Wollen wir uns nicht an einen der Tische setzen? Da können wir uns sicher viel besser unterhalten, meinst du nicht auch?"  
Sanft hielt er das Engelchen in den Armen, lächelte. "Setzen wir uns erst mal. Und tut mir leid, dass ich so spät bin. Die Ampelanlagen wollten nicht so wie ich.", entschuldigte Draco sich, führte ihn dann zu einem freien Tisch in der Ecke, rutschte mit ihm auf die Bank und lächelte.  
"Alles ok? Hat dir der Typ auch nichts getan?", fragte er und nippte an seinem Drink.  
Der Schwarzhaarige machte es sich bequem und nickte leicht.  
"Ja... es ist alles in Ordnung. Dank dir" lächelte er und sah den Blonden an. "Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mir geholfen hast."  
Er nippte ebenfalls an seinem Drink und sah sich leicht um.  
"Wie kommt es, dass du hier bist?" fragte er dann und betrachtete die tanzende Menge.  
Wieder nahm er einen Schluck, ehe er antwortete. "Kein Problem. Ich bin öfters hier und du hattest echt Glück, dass ich gerade heute Langeweile hatte.", meinte er und grinste. "Hast du Lust zu tanzen?"  
Harry trank noch einen Schluck und sah ihn dann leicht überrascht an.  
"Hast du mich das wirklich gerade gefragt?" fragte er leicht ungläubig und musterte ihn lächelnd. "Aber ich sag sicher nicht nein. Ich tanze nämlich ziemlich gerne."  
Draco nickte. "Sicher, ich habs nich nur so aus spaß gesagt.", meinte er und lächelte, stand dann auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. "Darf ich bitten?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige lachte leise, nickte und griff nach der dargebotenen Hand. "Aber sicher. Es ist mir eine Ehre."  
Der Dämon grinste, zog Harry zu sich und geleitete ihn sicher auf die Tanzfläche, begann sofort dort mit ihm zu tanzen.  
Lächelnd schmiegte sich der dunkelhaarige Engel, an den blonden Dämon und genoss seine Nähe, als sie sich im Takt der Musik bewegten.  
Es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen heute weg zu gehen.

_Ende Kapitel 01_


	3. Chapter 3

Titel: Heaven'n'Hell  
Teile: 3/mal sehen  
Autoren: Ayu und Rebi  
Email: ayurebigmx.de  
Genre: AU, Shounen-Ai, Fantasy  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing? x ?  
Disclaimer: nichts gehört uns, außer die Idee vielleicht gg  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai/Slash  
Archiv:  
Inhalt: wird nich verraten

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

* * *

__

Chapter 02 - Love is in the air

Harry sah ein paar Tage später an seinem Schreibtisch und kaute nachdenklich auf einem Stift herum. Er hatte sich extra welche mitgebracht, da er es hasste immer mit Federn schreiben zu müssen. Seit dem letzten treffen hatte es noch keine weiteren Nachrichten gegeben, aber der Dunkelhaarige wusste, dass es große Diskussionen um die Botschaft Voldemorts gab und über eine Antwort sehr gründlich nachgedacht wurde, außerdem waren immer wieder Engel zur Insel geschickt worden, damit sie nachsehen konnten, ob es weitere Botschaften gab. Harry war jedes Mal enttäuscht gewesen, dass sie ihn nicht geschickt hatten, da er Draco zu gerne mal wieder gesehen hätte. Sie hatten sich seit dem Abend in der Bar nicht mehr gesehen und er hatte auch keine Zeit gehabt mal wieder auf die Erde zu gehen. Ihm kam es fast so vor, als hätte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen.

Gerade, als er sich weiter in diese Gedanken vertiefen wollte, räusperte sich jemand neben ihm. Erschrocken sah er auf und blickte direkt in das Gesicht von Minerva.  
Minerva McGonagall, war die offizielle rechte Hand von Dumbledore und wurde im Allgemeinen Mit Minerva gerufen, da sich McGonagall immer irgendwie komisch anhörte. Sie gehörte zu den Personen, die ihm am liebsten vorwarf, dass er erwachsen werden sollte. Er mochte sie nicht unbedingt, brachte ihr aber den Respekt zuteil, der ihr in ihrer Position gebührte.  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun?" meinte er ergeben, und verneigte sich leicht. Ihm entging der tadelnde Blick keines falls, als sie ihn musterte und ihm eine Pergamentrolle hinhielt.  
"Dies hier verlangt augenblickliche Aufmerksamkeit. Dumbledore verlangt, dass Sie diesen Brief zur Insel bringen und ihn dort weiter reichen. Allerdings wird von Ihnen verlangt, sich danach noch mindestens einen Tag auf der Insel oder auf der Erde aufzuhalten, wo sie sich jederzeit mit dem Botschafter Voldemorts in Verbindung setzen können. Die Antwort auf dieses Pergament wird innerhalb von 24 Stunden nach Übergabe verlangt. Sollte dieser Zeitpunkt nicht eingehalten werden, sehen wir vor zum alten Konzept zurück zu kehren und auf neue Vorschläge seitens der Unterwelt zu warten." sprach sie im strengen Ton.  
Harry nickte verwirrt und nahm die Rolle entgegen.  
"Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern." war alles, was er noch sagte, ehe er sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zur Insel machte. Das hörte sich alles gar nicht gut an.

----

Mit Freuden dachte Draco an den Abend zurück, an dem er sich mit Harry getroffen hatte. Sie hatten sich wirklich gut verstanden und amüsiert und nur zu gern wollte der blonde Dämon so etwas wiederholen.

Schnell bearbeitete er noch das letzte Pergament, stand dann auf und ging zum Fenster. Sehnsüchtig blickte er hinaus in Richtung Fluss des Lebens.  
Er vermisste den anderen, auch wenn sie so unterschiedlich waren und sich nicht wirklich gut kannten.  
Leise seufzend drehte er sich um und wäre beinahe in seinen Mentor gerannt.  
"Oh, hallo Severus", lächelte er etwas verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

Severus Snape war die rechte Hand von Voldemort und zudem noch Dracos Mentor in jungen Jahren gewesen und auch jetzt noch holte er sich ab und an Rat bei diesem ein.

"Was gibt es?", wollte er wissen und ging zum Schreibtisch um diesen aufzuräumen.  
"Flieg zum Fluss des Lebens. Dort sollte ein Engel mit einer Botschaft warten."  
Als er die Worte 'Fluss des Lebens' und 'Engel' hörte, ließ er sofort alles stehen und liegen, sah Severus neugierig an.  
"Bring die Botschaft umgehend zu Lord Voldemort und lass dich von nichts aufhalten, hast du gehört?"  
Draco blinzelte. "Natürlich. Glaubt Ihr, ich schaffe das nicht? Das letzte Mal kam ich doch auch gleich zurück."  
Der Mentor nickte, ging zur Tür. "Gut, dann mach dich auf den Weg."  
Der Dämon nickte, blickte dem Älteren hinterher. Als sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, lief er sofort zum Spiegel, betrachtete sich kurz, zupfte da und dort an sich herum und war schließlich zufrieden mit seinem Aussehen.

Schnell machte er sich auf den Weg zum Fluss des Lebens, freute sich schon und hoffte inständig, dass Harry auch da sein würde.

----

Harry war, genau wie man es ihm befohlen hatte, schnellstmöglich zur Insel geflogen und sah sich dort nun um. Sehr schnell stellte er fest, dass noch niemand hier war. Für gewöhnlich hätte ihn das vermutlich gefreut und er hätte sich einfach Zeit für sich genommen, aber an so etwas war nun wirklich nicht zu denken.

Diese Situation machte ihn irgendwie nervös, auch wenn er noch nicht genau sagen konnte warum. Vielleicht lag es an dem Zeitraum der der Unterwelt zugesprochen wurde diese Nachricht zu beantworten.  
Insgeheim musste er zugeben, dass er befürchtete, dass diese Friedensverhandlungen im Sand verlaufen könnten und genau das wollte er nun auf gar keinen Fall. Immerhin hatte er nun Draco kennen gelernt und ihn wirklich ins Herz geschlossen, auch wenn er das im Himmel vermutlich momentan niemandem sagen konnte und es vielleicht auch nie können würde.

Beziehungen zwischen Dämonen und Engeln, egal in welcher Form, ob es nun rein Freundschaftlich oder mehr war, waren nie gerne gesehen worden. Er wusste nicht, ob sich das nach der Friedensverhandlung ändern würde, aber er hoffte es irgendwie. Er hatte von vielen Paaren gehört, die durch ihre Liebe oder Freundschaft zueinander ihr eigenes Schicksal bestimmt hatten. Wenn es herausgekommen war, waren sie schlau schnell zu fliehen, da sonst schlimme Strafen auf sie warteten. Wobei der schnelle Tod noch der harmloseste war. Der Großteil wurde einfach nur gebranntmarkt und ins Exil geschickt. Doch es gab auch andere Bestrafungen.

Harry schauderte schon bei dem Gedanken daran und lief weiter auf und ab. Er hoffte nur, dass der Dämon bald kommen würde, der ihm die Nachricht abnehmen würde. Im Moment dachte er noch nicht einmal darüber nach, dass es Draco sein könnte der kam, obwohl er sich vorher so darauf gefreut hatte.

Auch wenn es nicht seine Art war - er bevorzugte es gemächlich - beeilte er sich und kam nur wenig später bei der Insel an, landete auf ihr und sah Harry sofort, der unruhig auf und ab ging.  
"Hey.", meinte er und lächelte.

Harry sah auf, als er die Stimme des Dämonen hörte und lächelte leicht.  
"Hey..." antwortete er leise, blieb dann kurz stehen und atmete durch. Sofort zog er das Pergament heraus und reichte es Draco.  
"Wir haben jetzt leider keine Zeit... Dumbledore verlangt innerhalb von 24 Stunden nach Übergabe eine Antwort. Ich soll so lange hier warten. Du solltest es also schnell erledigen, wenn das geht" meinte der Schwarzhaarige seufzend und sah den Dämonen abwartend an.

Draco nickte, nahm das Pergament. "Ich komme wieder, Engelchen. Warte hier auf mich, ja?", lächelte er ihn an, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sacht auf die Wange, ehe er sich wieder in die Lüfte erhob und zurück zur Festung flog.

----

Der Dämon beeilte sich nun extra, hatte die Dringlichkeit dieses Schreibens begriffen und wollte deshalb keine Zeit verlieren. Aber das Schreiben war nicht der einzige Grund, warum er sich beeilte. Er wollte wieder zurück zu Harry, wollte noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

Zwar wusste er, dass es verboten war, sich auch nur mit einem Engel anzufreunden, doch er hatte den süßen schwarzhaarigen ins Herz geschlossen. Er mochte ihn auf jeden Fall, aber ob da noch mehr war, das wusste er nicht.  
Es war ihm auch egal, er wollte es im Moment einfach nur die Nähe des anderen genießen.

Endlich sah er die Festung am Horizont auftauchen, landete davor und rannte die Gänge zum Thronsaal entgegen, stürmte hinein ohne anzuklopfen.  
"Mylord, ich habe hier ein dringendes Schreiben des Himmels. Sie erwarten eure Antwort innerhalb von 24 Stunden." erklärte er, verbeugte sich kurz und hielt Voldemort das Pergament hin.  
Dieser nahm es entgegen, entsiegelte und entrollte es und las es.  
"Ich werde sofort eine Antwort schreiben. Man bringe mir Pergament und Feder!" donnerte er und sofort huschten einige Gestalten durch den Raum, brachten Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte. "Draco, warte solange. Es wird nicht lange dauern."  
Der Dämon nickte, blieb stehen und wartete.

Nach etwa 15 Minuten hatte Voldemort den Brief fertig, rollte ihn zusammen und drückte sein Siegel auf den noch flüssigen Siegellack, welcher schließlich schnell trocknete. Erst dann hielt er das Pergament Draco hin. "Bring dies zurück.", befahl er ihm.  
Draco nickte, nahm das Pergament und machte sich sofort auf den Weg zurück.

----

Der schwarzhaarige Engel hatte dem Dämonen noch lange nachgesehen, auch als er ihn schon nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und irgendwie fühlte er sich schon etwas entspannter.  
Er wusste nicht genau, warum ausgerechnet der Dämon ihn beruhigen konnte und das mit so wenig Aufwand. Immerhin hatte er nicht wirklich viel getan. Doch nun, da er ihn gesehen hatte, und er sich besser fühlte konnte er sich auch zufriedener auf der Insel bewegen.

Leicht nachdenklich hatte er sich auf die Schaukel gesetzt und wieder angefangen leicht zu Schaukeln. Es verscheuchte irgendwie seine finsteren Gedanken und ließ ihn sich weiter entspannen. Allerdings ließ ihm die Wichtigkeit dieses Pergaments keine Ruhe. Er fragte sich wirklich, was hier gerade los war, dass eine Frist von Nöten war. Irgendetwas konnte da nun wirklich nicht stimmen, aber er wusste nicht, was es war.

Weiter schaukelnd wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu dem blonden Dämonen. er hatte ihm versprochen, dass er wiederkommen würde, etwas was Harry irgendwie schon verwunderte, aber er wollte darüber jetzt nicht nachdenken. Er wusste nur, dass er auch gewartet hätte, wenn er nicht eh einen Tag hier verbringen sollte.  
Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er schloss glücklich die Augen. Alle Gedanken daran, dass was er und Draco taten höchst wahrscheinlich verboten war, waren weit nach hinten in sein Bewusstsein gedrängt.

Draco beeilte sich um wieder zurück zu seinem Engel zu kommen, flog deshalb so schnell er konnte.

Leicht außer Atem kam er nach kurzer Zeit wieder bei der Insel an, landete und ließ sich auf eine Bank fallen. "Da bin ich wieder, Engelchen.", grinste er und hielt das Pergament hoch. "Und ich hab ne Antwort dabei."

Harry sah leicht lächeln auf und sprang von der Schaukel und ging zu dem Dämonen.  
"Das freut mich..." dann sah er auf die Antwort und seufzte leise. "Wäh... dann werd ich eigentlich schon wieder gehen müssen. ich nehmen nicht an, dass Voldemort innerhalb von 24 Stunden noch weitere Nachrichten schicken will, oder?"

"Nein... Aber wenn du möchtest, können wir uns in der Menschenwelt treffen.", lächelte er und stand auf, blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte leicht und verstaute das Pergament sicher. "Gut. Ich hoffe, dass ich es gleich schaffe weg zu kommen. Sonst warte besser nicht auf mich"  
Er ließ seine Flügel wieder erscheinen und drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Dämon.  
"Wieder in der Bar?"

Draco nickte kurz, zog den Engel an sich und küsste ihn wieder. "Bis später mein Engelchen.", hauchte er und lächelte. "Wir treffen uns in der Bar an einem der Tische, ja?"

Harry wurde rot und nickte lächelnd.  
"Ja... bis später dann" erwiderte er leise und erhob sich in die Lüfte um schnellstmöglich die Antwort zu übermitteln.

----

Lächelnd blickte Draco dem anderen hinterher, ließ sich auf die Bank zurück sinken, versuchte sein Herz zu beruhigen, welches mehr oder weniger heftiger in seiner Brust schlug.  
Leicht fasste er sich an die Lippen, welche immer noch kribbelten von diesem kleinen Kuss, schloss die Augen und rief sich wieder den errötenden Harry in Erinnerungen auf.  
Dieser Engel hatte es ihm wirklich angetan und er hoffte, dass er ihn recht schnell wieder sehen würde.

Nach kurzer Zeit stand er dann aber auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Menschenwelt in welcher er die Bar aufsuchte und sich an den Ecktisch von vor ein paar Tagen setzte.

----

Nachdem Harry die Antwort abgegeben hatte, hatte er sich für den Rest des Tages entschuldigt. Er wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore dies wirklich mitbekommen hatte, da er über die Antwort, die er von Voldemort bekommen hatte scheinbar alles andere als glücklich gewesen war und sofort eine Versammlung einberufen hatte, um die neuesten Erkenntnisse zu besprechen.  
Allerdings war es ihm auch recht egal, da das Einzige, was ihn momentan interessierte die Tatsache war, dass der blonde Dämon ihn wieder geküsst hatte und nun in der Bar auf ihn wartete.

Sein Herz klopfte immer noch wie wild, wenn er an den Kuss dachte und erneut stieg Röte in seine Wangen. Schnell begab er sich zu seinen Gemächern und überlegte, was er anziehen sollte.  
Er war noch nie so nervös gewesen, wenn es darum ging, jemanden zu treffen und mittlerweile war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er viel für den Dämonen empfand. Etwas was ihn hier seinen Kopf kosten konnte, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Alles was für ihn zählte, waren die Gefühle die der Dämon in ihm auslösen konnte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis der Schwarzhaarige sich entschieden hatte, was er anziehen würde und seine Haare gemacht hatte. Allerdings wat er danach auch wirklich zufrieden mit seinem Aussehen, jedoch immer noch nervös den Anderen zu treffen. Trotz allem machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zur Erde, wo er dann die Bar betrat und sich suchend nach Draco umsah.

----

Draco hatte das gleiche Aussehen wie bei seinem vorigen Besuch angenommen, sah dann Harry in der Tür und winkte ihm zu. "Hier hinten!", rief er und lächelte, freute sich, dass der andere gekommen war.  
Fröhlich lief Harry auf den anderen zu und setzte sich zu ihm. "Hey... Sorry, dass ich so spät komme." meinte er leicht verlegen und lächelte sein Gegenüber an. "Ich hoffe du wartest noch nicht zu lange."  
Auch Harry hatte wieder dasselbe Aussehen wie bei ihrem letzten Treffen angenommen, trug heute jedoch einen kurzen Jeansrock und ein weißes T-Shirt mit Engelsflügeln auf dem Rücken.  
Leicht schüttelte der Dämon den Kopf. "Nein, ich warte noch nicht lange.", antwortete er und winkte die Bedienung her. "Was möchtest du trinken?"  
"Oh nur eine Cola..." lächelte der Engel und lehnte sich zufrieden zurück, während er sich leicht umsah.

Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, kamen die Getränke recht schnell, da noch nicht so viel los war und sie redeten über dies und jenes und je länger sie redeten, desto sicherer wurde Draco, dass ihm der Engel ganz und gar nicht egal war.

* * *

_Ende Chapter 02_


	4. Chapter 4

Titel: Heaven'n'Hell  
Teile: 4/mal sehen  
Autoren: Ayu und Rebi  
Email: ayurebigmx.de  
Genre: AU, Shounen-Ai, Fantasy  
Rating: R/PG-15 (?)  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Disclaimer: nichts gehört uns, außer die Idee vielleicht gg  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai/Slash  
Inhalt: wird nich verraten

Story ist noch nicht Beta gelesen!

* * *

_**Chapter 03 - Say it again**_

Harry und Draco hatten den ganzen Abend gemeinsam in dieser Bar verbracht und Harry musste zugeben, dass er noch nie so viel Spaß gehabt hatte, wie an diesem Abend. Er konnte mit Draco einfach über alles reden und fühlte sich bei ihm irgendwie frei. Es kam ihm fast so vor, als wenn der blonde Dämon genau die Person war, die er sein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte. Immer hatte er sich nach jemandem gesehnt, der ihn einfach so akzeptierte, wie er war, hatte aber bisher nie jemanden getroffen, der auch die verspielte, kindliche Seite in ihm akzeptierte.  
Doch Draco hatte sich bis jetzt kein einziges Mal bei ihm darüber beschwert, dass er zu kindisch sei.

Als die Beiden sich spät am Abend getrennt hatten, hatte der Dämon vorgeschlagen, dass sie doch am nächsten Tag in den nahe gelegenen Vergnügungspark gehen könnten. Harry war hellauf begeistert gewesen, da es wirklich schon sehr lange her war, als er das letzte mal in einem Vergnügungspark gewesen war. Überglücklich fiel er Draco um den Hals, löste sich aber bald darauf errötend wieder von ihm. Lächelnd hatte er ihm noch eine gute Nacht gewünscht und war dann so schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich verschwunden.

----

Im Himmel angekommen ignorierte er die verwunderten Blicke, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, als er geradezu durch die Gänge schwebte. Er fühlte sich einfach wahnsinnig glücklich und konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten den Blonden am nächsten Tag wieder zu sehen. Kichernd begab er sich in sein Zimmer und überlegte schon einmal, was er Morgen anziehen sollte.  
Nachdem er sich entschieden hatte, zog er sich um und legte sich auf sein Bett, wo er weiter vor sich hinträumte.

----

Draco war wirklich glücklich über die Begeisterung von Harry gewesen, hatte ihn sanft an sich gedrückt, als er sich ihm an den Hals geworfen hatte und spürte, wie sein Herz höher schlug.  
Fast schon tat es weh, als sie sich schließlich getrennt hatten und er vermisste den kleinen süßen Wirbelwind bereits nach wenigen Minuten, machte sich seufzend zurück auf den Weg in die Unterwelt, wo er mit seltsamen Blicken empfangen wurde, da er breit grinsend und mit leicht verträumten Blick durch die Gänge lief.  
Glücklich schlief er ein, träumte von kleinen Harrys, die ihn immer wieder irgendwohin entführten.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er gut gelaunt und vor allem ausgeschlafen auf, streckte sich und suchte sich dann passende Klamotten heraus. Er entschied sich für eine bequeme Jeans, Sneakers und ein etwas weiteres Shirt, dazu noch eine Jacke, die er sich um die Taille band. Schließlich wusste man nie, ob es nicht anfing zu regnen.  
Natürlich ging er wieder in seiner männlichen Gestalt, da er seine weibliche Seite irgendwie nicht mochte.  
Ausgelassen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.

----

Harry war sehr früh wach geworden und sofort aus dem Bett gehüpft. Schnell hatte er sich geduscht und sich umgezogen. Er hatte sich wieder so etwas wie das Outfit von ihrem ersten Treffen in der Bar hatte und betrachtete sich dann im Spiegel.  
Zufrieden über sein Aussehen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt, wo er Draco schon sah.

Zufrieden rannte er auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals und kicherte leise.

"Hallo" strahlte er, als er sich von ihm löste und seine Hand nahm. "Gehen wir?"

Lächelnd drückte Draco sein Engelchen an sich, freute sich, dass dieser kommen konnte und hielt ihn fest, nickte. "Klar.", meinte er und grinste, drückte dann die Hand des anderen und ging mit ihm zum Eingang, bezahlte den Eintritt.

Strahlend blickte Harry sich um und wusste gar nicht, wo er zuerst hinwollte. Mit glücklich funkelnden Augen, sah er Draco an und lächelte. "Wohin gehen wir zuerst?"

"Entscheide du.", lächelte Draco und freute sich über die funkelnden Augen des süßen Engels

"Hm... dann lass uns dahin gehen" entschied ich und zeigte zu einem Karussell. "Ich liebe so was" erklärte ich vergnügt, als ich ihn dort hin zog. "Und danach Achterbahnen"

Der Dämon nickte, ließ sich kichernd mitziehen. "Aber wehe, wenn mir schlecht wird.", grinste er.

„Dann bist du da ganz alleine Schuld dran. Ich zwinge dich nicht, mit mir irgendwo drauf zu gehen" kicherte der dunkelhaarige und stellte sich in der Schlange an.

"Du könntest glatt einer von uns Dämonen sein.", grinste Draco und stellte sich neben Harry. "So richtig fies würdest du voll zu uns passen."

"Ich bin nicht fies. nur praktisch" grinste der Dunkelhaarige und freute sich, als sie endlich auf das Karussell konnten. Schnell setzte er sich an einen Platz und zog Dray mit sich. Die Seltsamen Blicke, die sie zugeworfen bekamen, da es sich immerhin um ein Kinderkarussell handelte ignorierte er einfach.

Draco kicherte, ließ sich mitziehen und setzte sich neben den anderen.

Wann er das letzte Mal mit einem Karussell gefahren war, wusste er nicht. Es war schon viel zu lange her.

Strahlend lehnte sich Harry leicht an den Anderen und genoss die Fahrt. Automatisch griff er nach Dracos Hand.

Lächelnd nahm dieser die Hand an, drückte sie. "Dass ich das mal wieder mache, hätte ich nicht gedacht."

"Nichts? Warum nicht?" fragte er neugierig und blickte Draco fragend an.

Leicht schüttelte der Dämon den Kopf. "Nein... Na ja, das hab ich zu letzt als kleiner Dämon gemacht... Und seither nicht mehr weil es meine Erziehung nicht erlaubte..."

"Waaas?"  
Ungläubig blickte der den Dämonen an. "Was bin ich froh, dass ich nicht zu euch gehöre..."

"Na ja, so schlimm ist das gar nicht.", lächelte Draco leicht und stieg mit Harry aus, da die Fahrt zu Ende war. "Wo wollen wir jetzt hin?"

"Doch ist es.. wie langweilig..." murmelte er und zog Draco weiter zu einer der Achterbahnen.

"Ojemine... Da willst du mich reinschleppen?", fragte der blonde grinsend, stellte sich dann ohne einen weiteren Kommentar abzuwarten einfach bei der Schlange an.

"Natürlich will ich da drauf- Denkst du es hat Loopings?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Werden wir ja sehen, ne?", grinste Draco und drückte Harrys Hand, beugte sich dann zu ihm. "Wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen als Mädchen?"

"Gut" kicherte er und erwidert den Druck. "Liz. Oder Fae" erwiderte er lächelnd. "In meinem Pass steht Felicitas"

"Dann nenne ich dich Fae. Der Name gefällt mir.", schmunzelte der andere und trat einige Schritte nach vorne, da die Warteschlange kürzer geworden war, zog Harry einfach mit.

Harry lachte gutmütig und schmiegte sich leicht an ihn. "Das freut mich doch."

"Du bist ein richtig verschmustes Engelchen...", grinste der Dämon, drückte ihn sanft an sich.

"Danke" grinste ich frech und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Draco kicherte. "Frechdachs.", meinte er, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und raubte ihm einen kleinen Kuss.

Harry wurde leicht rot und sah ihn verlegen an. „Aber du gar nicht"

Grinsend schob der Dämon den anderen weiter. "Nö, nicht dass ich wüsste.", meinte er mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Doch ganz sicher" nickt dieser und sah ihn halb ernst halb grinsend an.

"Und warum bist du dir da so sicher?", wollte Draco schließlich wissen, zog Harry an sich, legte seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest, blickte ihm in die Augen.

Harry schmiegte sich leicht an ihn und lachte leise. "Weibliche Intuition"

Sanft strich der blonde ihm durch die Haare, beugte sich dann zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich. Warum er das tat wusste er selbst nicht so genau. Er hatte Harry einfach nur wahnsinnig gern.

Rot werdend wusste der Dunkelhaarige erst einmal gar nicht, was er machen sollte. Doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss zögerlich und wartete einfach ab was passierte.  
Sein Herz schlug wie wild in seiner Brust und er hielt sich leicht an Draco fest, da er schon fast befürchtete, dass seine Beine nachgeben würden.

Unsicher blinzelte Draco, spürte dann aber ein unglaubliches Kribbeln als der Kuss erwidert wurde, schloss die Augen und ließ ihn noch etwas anhalten, löste sich dann mit leicht roten Wangen wieder von dem anderen. "Wow...", hauchte er und lächelte, drückte Harry sanft an sich.

Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf Harrys Gesicht und er nickte zustimmend, gab aber sonst keine andere Antwort, da er seiner Stimme momentan einfach nicht traute.  
Gleichzeitig begann er aber auch wieder sich Gedanken zu machen. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er von dem ganzen denken sollte. Er empfand wirklich viel für den blonden Dämonen, aber er wusste nicht, wie es ihm ging.

"Süß.", hauchte Draco und streichelte sanft über die Wange des anderen, lächelte diesen an und sah dann, dass die Schlange kürzer geworden war, ging mit ihm wieder an ihr Ende.

Immer noch Rot, schmiegte er sich leicht an Dracos Hand und folgte ihm. "Jetzt dauert es nicht mehr lange" murmelte er leise und sah Draco leicht lächelnd an.

Dieser nickte, lächelte sanft. "Freust dich schon?"

"Ja" kicherte Harry leise und nickte. "Es ist so lange her, dass ich das letzte Mal auf einer Achterbahn war"

"Dann wird's aber zeit, ne?", grinste der andere und stieg schließlich mit ihm in einen Wagen.

"Ja..." kicherte er und freute sich schon wahnsinnig auf die Fahrt.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die Fahrt losging. Zuerst steil nach oben, dann wieder nach unten. Leise quietschte Draco auf, dieses Gefühl war wirklich um einiges Besser als fliegen!

Harry kicherte begeistert und genoss das Gefühl, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete. Es war einfach herrlich und er liebte es.

Schnell schnappte er sich Harrys Hand, drückte sie.  
Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange und die Fahrt war zu ende. Total zerzaust stieg Draco wieder au.

Harry stieg ebenfalls aus und musste sich erst einmal an Draco festhalten, da seine Knie weich geworden waren. "Wunderbar-"

"Muss ich dich tragen?", fragte Draco grinsend und legte einen Arm um das Mädchen.

"Nein nein... ich glaube ich kann noch laufen" kicherte Harry und sah ihn grinsend an. "Wohin gehen wir jetzt?"

Der blonde nickte. "Gut... hm.. ich weiß nicht... lass uns doch einfach mal ein bisschen rumlaufen, dann finden wir sicher was."

"Gute Idee..." lächelte der Dunkelhaarige und machte sich mit ihm auf dem Weg.

Beide liefen einige Zeit umher, bis sie zu einer großen Schiffschaukel kamen. "Wie wär's damit?", fragte Draco und grinste.

"Das sieht interessant aus" grinste Harry zustimmend und zog Draco zur wartenden Schlange.

Dieser nickte, ließ sich mitziehen. "Ist es sicher auch."

Er lachte zufrieden und nickte freudig.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und schon saßen sie auf zwei hölzernen Sitzen im Schiff. Noch einige Minuten wurde auf weitere Passagiere gewartet und dann begann sich das Schiff langsam zu bewegen, schwang immer höher und Draco begann doch tatsächlich vor Freude zu quietschen.

Ein frudiges Lächeln hatte sich auf Harrys Gesicht ausgebreitet und er hatte die Augen gescblossen. Er genoss einfach nur das Gefühl von Freiheit.

Dieses kleine Abenteuer dauerte leider nur wenige Minuten und so mussten die beiden bald darauf wieder aussteigen.

"Awww.." seufzte Harry und ließ sich erst einmal auf eine nahegelegene bank fallen. "Das war auch toll" freute er sich und sah sich weiter um, bis er schließlich ein Risenrad entdeckte. "ne, Dray?"

Leise seufzend ließ sich Draco neben Harry sinken, lehnte sich zurück und sah dann den anderen an, als dieser ihn ansprach. "was denn?"

"Können wir da drauf?" fragte er lächelnd und zeigte auf das Riesenrad.

Ich sah das Riesenrad, lächelte. "Natürlich. Aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das erst heut abend machen. Bei Sonnenuntergang ist es noch schöner."

"Ja" schwärmte Harry leicht und quietschte vergnügt. "Awww... das ist ja fast schon romantisch" kicherte er leise und blickte dann lächelnd in den Himmel.

Draco nickte. "Das sollte es auch sein.", grinste er.

Der Dunkelhaarige errötete heftig und sah ihn ungläubig an. "Ernsthaft? Warum? Ich meine..."

Der Dämon schüttelte nur den Kopf, lächelte den anderen an. "Später, ja?"

"Ok" erwiderte er verwirrt und nickte. Es interessierte ihn schon, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, und er hotte, dass er es bald erfahren würde.

Draco lächelte den anderen nur süß an, nahm dann dessen Hand und stand auf. "Wie wärs, wenn wir weiter gehn? Es gibt noch so viel hier."

Harry lächelte zustimmend und stand ebenfalls auf. "Du hast vollkommen recht.. Und wir haben schließlich noch den gaaaaannzen Tag Zeit"

"Ganz genau", grinste Draco und beide machten sich nun auf den Weg, probierten fast jede Attraktion aus und hatten einen Heidenspaß.  
Gegen Abend begann dann schließlich der Magen des Blonden zu knurren. "Wie wärs mit Essen gehn?"

"Essen ist einen Wunderbare Idee" stimmte Harry zu, als auch sein Magen anfing zu Knurren. Schnell schnappte er sich den Blonden und zog ihn hinter sich her, immer Ausschau haltend, wo sie etwas essen konnten.

"Nicht so schnell...", lachte Draco und ließ sich mitziehen, sah dann ein Restaurant. "Komm, gehen wir dort rein."

"Ok" nickte er und betrat mit dem blonden das Restaurant.

Schnell hatten sie einen freien Tisch an einem der Fenster gefunden und kurze Zeit später standen Teller mit leckerem Essen vor ihnen.  
"Lass es dir schmecken.", lächelte der Dämon.

"Ja du dir auch" erwiderte der dunkelhaarige Engel lächelnd und machte sich über sein Essen her, wobei er Draco aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.  
Heute war so ziemlich der schönste und aufregendste Tag in seinem bisherigen Leben. Zumindest empfand er dies so. Er hatte das Gefühl sich bei dem blonden Dämonen einfach fallen lassen zu können und mittlerweile hegte er keine Zweifel daran, dass er eines der stärksten Gefühle für den Anderen empfand, Liebe.

Er wusste durchaus, dass ihm diese Liebe eigentlich verboten war, doch das wollte er für den Blonden nur zu gerne auf sich nehmen. Und wenn er dafür ein Leben im Exil, als Verräter gekennzeichnet, verbringen musste, so war es ihm das wert. Denn nur der Blonde gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er er sein konnte. Heute hatte er es ihm mehr als eindrucksvoll bewiesen und Harry spürte, wie Draco sich dadurch und durch kleine Gesten und Berührungen noch tiefer in seinem Herz eingenistet hatte.  
Allerdings konnte er immer noch nicht sagen, was er andere dazu sagen würde und wie dieser empfand. Zwar hoffte er, dass dieser dasselbe für ihn empfand, doch die Gewissheit hatte er einfach noch nicht. Jedoch hoffte er mehr als alles andere, sie heute zu bekommen.

Gleichzeitig begann er innerlich dafür zu beten, dass die Friedensverhandlungen vielleicht wirklich durchkommen konnten und er, nein eigentlich sie, somit die Chance bekammen ihre Liebe auch ohne Angst zu leben. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm ein weiteres Mal klar, dass er alles für den Blonden aufgeben würde, ob dieser ihn darum bat oder nicht.

Auch Draco schaffte es nicht, den Blick lange von Harry zu lassen. Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, das ihn einfach nicht losließ. Angefangen hatte es, als er den Engel das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Schon damals war dieses Gefühl da, zwar noch ganz schwach, aber es war da. Und mit jedem Treffen, mit jeder Berührung, mit jedem Wort wurde dieses Gefühl stärker und schließlich war er sich sicher, was es war.  
Er hatte sich langsam in den schwarzhaarigen verliebt. Und obwohl er nichts über Liebe oder dergleichen wusste, da er noch nie verliebt gewesen war und ihm noch nie jemand nahe gestanden hatte, für den er alles getan hätte, so war er sich fast hundert prozentig sicher, dass es Liebe war, die er für den anderen empfand.  
Natürlich wusste er auch, dass diese Liebe verboten war. Doch für Harry würde er alles aufgeben, wenn es sein musste.  
Schon öfters hatte er von Dämonen und Engeln gehört, die sich ineinander verliebt hatten und nun im Exil lebten. Und damals hatte er sie auch noch nicht verstanden. Er hatte immer wieder nur gedacht, dass er nie so blöd sein würde und sich niemals in einen Engel verlieben würde. Und dennoch war es passiert.  
Je länger er den anderen beobachtete, desto stärker wurde das Gefühl in ihm und ein Lächeln setzte sich auf seine Lippen, welches so schnell wohl nicht mehr weichen würde. Was der andere wohl empfand? Ob er das gleiche empfand oder ihn einfach nur als guten Freund und Kumpel ansah...

Gedankenverloren aß er seinen Teller leer, schob ihn dann leicht weg und blickte Harry an, sah diese grünen, wunderschön glitzernden Edelsteine in seinem Gesicht und fragte sich wieder einmal, wie man nur so schön sein konnte.

Nach einiger Zeit, war auch Harry ferig und sah lächelnd zu Draco, der ihn mit einem leicht vgerträumten ausdruck auf dme Gesicht musterte.  
Dies allein reichte schon um ihm mal wieder die Röte ins Gesicht steigen zu lassen und wieder auf seinen Teller zu sehen.

Als Draco diesen Blick sah, musste er leise kichern. "Sei nicht so schüchtern.", neckte er den anderen.

"Lach nicht" erwiderte Harry immer noch rot und sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Ihm war das ganze einfach irgendwie Peinlich.

"Ich find das aber süß.", meinte Draco und lächelte nun, sah kurz aus dem Fenster. Der Sonnenuntergang stand kurz bevor und so winkte er den Kellner her, um zu bezahlen.

"W..wie? Ehrlich?" murmelte er verlegen und blickte den Blonden fragend an.

"Ja, ich find das süß.", lächelte dieser und bezahlte ihr Essen, stand dann auf und hielt Harry eine Hand hin. "Gehen wir?"

"Ok" lächelte ich verlegen, nickte und nahm seine Hand.

Draco freute sich, zog Harry zum Riesenrand, welches ganz in der Nähe war und stellte sich mit ihm dort an die recht kurze Schlange an.

Wenn er daran dachte, was er vor hatte, so bekam er heftiges Herzklopfen und irgendwie wusste er nicht, ob er das wirklich tun sollte, da er keine Ahnung hatte, was der andere für ihn empfand.

Harry betrachtete das Riesenrad mit einem verträumten Lächelnd und schmiegte sich ungewusst an Draco. Er wusste nicht genau, was passieren würde, wenn sie dort oben waren, aber alleine zu wissen, dass er mit Draco alleine und auch noch bei Sonnenuntergang dort oben sein würde, bereitete ihm herzklopfen.

Es ging schnell voran und schon bald betraten die beiden eine Gondel, setzten sich.

Freudig blickte der Dunkelhaarige nach draußen und betrachtete die Umgebung, als die Gondel langsam nach oben fuhr.

Mit einem süßen Lächeln betrachtete Draco den Engel. "Schön hier, findest du nicht?"

"Ja..." hauchte dieser andächtig und sah weiter mit andächtigem Blick nach draußen.

Kurz betrachtete er ihn noch, meinte dann leise. "Ich weiß,dass es verboten ist, aber ich hab dich lieb."

Harry seufzte lautlos und drehte sich lächelnd zu dem Dämon um. "Ich hab dich auch lieb" /Und zwar mehr, als du dir vorstellen kannst/

Der blonde lächelte erfreut. "Wie sehr lieb?", wollte er wissen.

Harry biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und lehnte sich an die Wand und überlegte einen Moment. Er wusste nicht, ob er es ihm sagen ollte oder nicht.  
"Sehr lieb..."

"So lieb?", fragte er und zeigte mit seinen beiden Händen einen Abstand an, lächelte dann. "Was ist aber, wenn ich dich soooo lieb hab?", wollte er wissen und machte den Abstand so groß wie seine Arme reichten.

"Dann sag ich dir, dass ich dich noch viel mehr lieb habe... So lieb, dass ich es dir gar nicht zeigen kann" meinte er leise Lächelnd und blickte dann wieder nach draußen.

Schmunzelnd betrachtete Draco den anderen, stand auf und setzte sich zu Harry, legte einen Arm um ihn. "Sag... Liebst du mich?", fragte er leise und flüsterte dann in des anderen Ohr: "Weil... ich hab mich nämlich in dich verliebt."

Harry wurde rot und kuschelte sich leicht an ihn. "Ja das tue ich... Ich liebe dich... aber ich habe nie gedacht, dass du das selbe für mich empfinden würdest." hauchte er leise und schloss die Augen. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

Sanft strich der Blonde ihm über die Wange, zog ihn dann näher an sich und küsste ihn zärtlich, schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

Harry schmiegte ich leise an den Körper des anderen und erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft.

Der Kuss zwischen ihnen blieb sanft und schüchtern, bis Draco ihn langsam löste und Harry anlächelte, ihm zärtlich durch die Haare streichelte.

Der Dunkelhaarige schnurrte leise und schmiegte sich lächelnd an die Hand und sah den Dämonen aus funkelnden Augen an. "Ich liebe dich"

Dracos Herz begann höher zu schlagen, als er diesen Blick sah, lächelte verliebt. "Ich liebe dich auch.", hauchte er und beugte sich wieder zum anderen, küsste ihn erneut.

* * *

_Ende Chapter 3_


End file.
